Christmas Surprise
by hfcmfan2013
Summary: Derek and Spencer are expecting their first child and have a few weeks to until their child is due. With MaMa Morgan coming into town for the holidays, they all get a surprise they didn't see coming. Warming: contains MPreg, mild language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**None of the characters belong to me, besides the clearly made-up ones. Mpreg warning, not your taste, then don't read it.**

-CM-

Derek Morgan stepped into his warm house, closing the door and locking it while taking off his jacket and shoes. It had gotten cold outside, below freezing for the past couple of days, which only brightened up his hopes of having a white Christmas. As he walked into the kitchen he could hear the TV on in the living room and the 'tap-tap' sound of his dog's claws against the hard wood floors. Grabbing the teakettle he fills it with water and places it on the stove just as Clooney reaches his side.

Kneeling down he scratches his dog's ears as he says, "There's my boy. How you been today, huh? You like having company all day?" The dog barks and Morgan can't help but laugh. "Go find him; go find Spencer." With the command issued, Clooney takes off and Morgan stands when the kettle starts singing. Grabbing a mug for himself and for Spencer, he pours a pouch of hot chocolate mix into both cups and pours in the hot water, adding a tiny bit of milk into each. Knowing his man was craving sweets he throws in a peppermint and after stirring, he grabs the mugs and walks towards the living room where he finds not only Clooney but his heavily pregnant husband laying on the couch, blankets tucked tightly around him, fast asleep.

Morgan walks over and sits in the chair next to the couch and places Spencer's cup down on the coffee table and watches him sleep peacefully. Ever since the baby, their child, had started moving around Spencer found it difficult to sleep at night, the time when the baby was most active. Some nights he would make it into bed with Morgan but a few hours later he would get up and move to the couch so Morgan could get some sleep. Other nights Morgan would leave him on the couch where he had fallen asleep while watching TV or reading. Leaning over Morgan pushes back some hair that had fallen into his mans face and smiles when Reid unconsciously leans into it. Leaning back into his chair Morgan takes a sip of his hot chocolate and then closes his eyes, thinking back on the past few years.

They started dating after the anthrax case, after Reid had spent a week and a half in the hospital recovering. During his stay Morgan had never left his side, not unless someone else from the team was there to keep an eye on him. It was when he has those moments alone to himself back at his house that he realized how much Reid meant to him. When he was released Morgan told Reid he was staying with him so he could keep an eye on him until he was cleared to go back to work. During his stay was when Spencer became aware of his attraction to Morgan and one night when they were watching TV curled up on the couch together, Reid decided to see if Morgan felt the same way. He moved his hand so his fingers intertwined with Morgan's and he couldn't be happier when Morgan only tightened his grip. They stayed that way for a few minutes until the characters in the show they were watching leaned in to kiss each other. The two men glanced at each other and then they found their bodies moving, getting closer to each other until their lips meet each other's. The kiss started off sweet and slow but as their confidence grew they started exploring: lips tracing the edges of mouths, tongues entering mouths and tasting one another. They didn't pull away until it became necessary to breath. Both gasping for breath they looked into each other's eyes and knew feelings were being reciprocated. Morgan kissed Reid's forehead as he snuggled in closer to Morgan's side, smiles on both of their faces with how the night had turned out. It wasn't the traditional way relationships started but it was unique to them and they liked it that way.

Over the years they grew as a couple and dealt with the hardships of their job. Morgan was there after Reid got shot in the knee and remained by his side after the surgery and through his painful physical therapy sessions; he helped him fight the cravings for Dilaudid and made sure he got his NA meetings. They managed to keep their relationship steady when Derek got promoted to Unit Chief and they dealt with the long nights Derek had to put in to get all the paper work done and didn't come home until late at night. Sometimes Reid would even stay with Morgan and help him even though Derek wanted him home. Even when Derek snapped at Spencer in Los Angeles when they were trying to find Elle, Spencer didn't take it to heart and they made up afterwards. When JJ left Morgan held Spencer as he cried once they got home and comforted him when he asked if he was going to leave. Spencer had managed to hide his intense headaches from Derek for some time, but after Emily had been killed he couldn't hold it in anymore and nearly broke down in the tiny bathroom in Oklahoma when Derek asked him what was wrong. They managed everything that came their way.

Only a few weeks before the Face Card case was when Derek decided he wanted to make their relationship permanent. The team had known of their relationship for some time now and they were perfectly fine with it and very happy that they had found each other. With Garcia's help he picked out the perfect ring, nothing too flashy or big since it wasn't either of their styles, and together they came up with the perfect plan for the proposal but that all changed when the case came. With how Derek feared for Spencer's life, even though he wasn't in the field most of the time, Derek didn't want to wait another minute. So, with Garcia's help and JJ's approval, after JJ and Will were married Derek pulled Spencer from the dance floor to one of the many trees in David's yard. Derek told Spencer how much he meant to him and how he never wanted to spend another day away from him, then he spoke the four most important words he would ever speak: "Will you marry me?" To say Spencer was speechless was an understatement; the genius started at him, mouth gaped open but no words coming out for a long while. Eventually he had said 'yes' and jumped into his open arms, kissing him and tears streaming down his face. It was the perfect ending to a horrible day.

They married a few months later, a small ceremony with just the team and Morgan's family. Garcia had wanted a bigger ceremony but neither man would agree to it since there was no reason for it. Hotch had managed to get their annual leave the same week so Spencer and Derek were able to take a real honeymoon. Where they actually went no one knew but they suspected it was somewhere where the sun shined all day because Reid came back with a slight tan. Spencer finished moving into Derek's house and they lived happily with each other and Clooney for about a year. It was April Fool's day when they found out the biggest surprise of their life.

Derek noticed Spencer hadn't been feeling well for about a week prior. He would wake up with a headache every morning but they though nothing of it. When he started feeling nauseous from the moment he woke up until he fell asleep was when Derek thought something wasn't right, but Spencer would tell him he was fine. When he and Spencer noticed that his appetite was growing and he was slowly gaining weight despite getting sick almost everyday now, Spencer made an appointment to see his doctor. He left work early on April Fool's after pulling off a successful prank on JJ to see his doctor, Hotch not allowing Derek to come with him since he was far behind on his paperwork. Derek couldn't wait for him to get home and hopefully have some answers as to what was making his Baby Boy so sick. When 5pm came he practically ran out of the building and rushed home. He walked in to find Spencer sitting on a chair by the island in the kitchen, a mug in his hand and Clooney sitting by him. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder and saw tears in Spencer's eyes. When Derek asked him what was wrong he would never forget it for the rest of his life.

_~"You're serious about this right? This isn't some April Fool's joke right?" he asks Spencer after he told him the news._

"_No, I'm not kidding. Why would I joke about this?" Spencer asked him, looking down at the piece of paper in front of him with the results, the positive pregnancy tests sitting right next to it._

"_How it possible? You're a man."_

_Spencer nodded his head up and down, a hand placed on his slightly rounded stomach. "I know I'm a man, but there's a gene where males can get pregnant. I didn't know I had it otherwise I would have told you. I'm sorry Derek." He moves his hand away from his stomach and places it on his head, his head looking down at the counter, tears now streaming down his face._

_Derek moves closer to his man and envelopes him in a hug. "Shh, it's ok Spence, it's ok." He says this over and over until Spencer stops crying. Morgan uses his fingertips and wipes away tears as they fall from Spencer's eyes. "Baby look at me." When Spencer only shakes his head Morgan keeps speaking. "Listen to me. This doesn't change how I feel about you at all. If anything it makes me love you more. We've talked about wanting to adopt but now we can bring a child into this world that is half of both of us. This is an amazing gift and I am 100 percent for it, if you want to continue with it." _

_At these words Spencer looks up at his husband, searching his eyes to see if his words hold the truth in them. "Spence, I'm serious," Derek says, looking him straight into his eyes. "If you want to continue the pregnancy then I'm there for you all the way." Spencer leans up and places his lips onto Morgan's, wrapping his hands around Derek's neck. They stay that way for some time until the need to breath takes over. "So is that a yes?" Derek asks. Spencer can only nod his head up and down and say "Yes" before the tears start again, only this time they're happy tears.~_

The team had been fully supportive when they were told the news. They were shocked, much like Spencer and Derek had been, but were thrilled once it wore away. Spencer had written a letter to his mother explaining that she would be a grandmother and Derek's mother and sisters nearly blew out Morgan's eardrum when he had called to tell them the news. Mixed reactions were seen from their fellow colleagues outside their team; some were very happy for the couple while other's showed their distaste. Spencer had gotten used to the stares and side remarks people let slip, and even the faces of disgust from others, but what he wasn't prepared for was the ways some tried to deliberately hurt him. It was rare that it ever happened, since he was always with either Derek or someone on the team, but if he were ever alone they would try their best. Normally it was just the simple action of trying to trip him while he walked, but there was one time where it had almost gotten bad and Spencer needed to go to the hospital after a homophobic man hit him so hard it knocked him unconscious. That had scared Derek so much he didn't pay attention to the man that his pregnant husband being arrested. Spencer and the baby ended up being fine; nothing was wrong with either besides Spencer having an even worse headache than he already had.

The pregnancy overall hadn't been difficult. Spencer was gaining the recommended weight and the baby was developing normally. They decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the gender, much to Garcia's dismay who wanted to help with the nursery. Morgan was there when Spencer freaked out when his usual innie belly button became an outie and when Spencer had his self-doubts of being a good father. The team helped with the nursery by painting it a light green and placing the characters of Winnie-The-Pooh all around the room. When the two men were asked about the theme Spencer spoke up first with "I want the baby to love literature like I do" and Derek supplied next: "And Winnie-The-Pooh was how my room was decorated when I was born." The girls did a collective "aww" while the men just smiled.

The biggest scare of the whole pregnancy they had happened only last week. It happened the last day of work for Spencer before he went on maternity leave. He was now officially 36 weeks pregnant and he felt miserable: he couldn't see his toes anymore when he looked down, Derek had to help him with his shoes, his ankles were swollen everyday by noon, his back was always hurting and he was always tired. The day had gone by as smoothly as it possibly could in the BAU: Emily and JJ had gotten Reid whatever he needed, Garcia had brought him a gift basket full of all the sweets he was currently craving, gift cards to use and relaxing bath salts and scrubs he couldn't wait to use. Derek had checked in on him constantly making sure he had eaten and that he was drinking pliantly of water, something his doctor wanted him to do more. Rossi and Hotch had only come out of their offices to say goodbye to Reid as he and Derek left for the day.

They were waiting for the elevator when Derek noticed Spencer had his eyes closed tight. "Hey Spence, you ok?" he asks. As he waits for his reply he notices Spencer get pale and sway slightly. Derek drops their bags and the gift basket just in time to catch his man as he collapses. 'REID!" Derek yells as he places him gently on the ground, his fingers going to his neck to feel for his pulse. He hears the doors open but doesn't look up as he screams "Call 911!" Help came quickly and Spencer started waking up in the ambulance, calling for Derek in the loudest voice he could. Like he had in the past Derek never left his side as Spencer was set up in a room and hooked up to many different machines to monitor his and the baby's vitals. It turned out Spencer's blood pressure was high, a sign of preeclampsia, and was mandated to bed rest until he went into labor.

They went home the next day, thankfully a Saturday, Derek took care of everything Spencer needed whether it be food, a drink, a book or to even changed the DVD that was in. The only time Spencer moved from the bed was when he either needed to pee, which was almost every hour on the hour, or when he wanted to take a bath. Derek had joined him on many occasions; he loved being able to wash his lover's pregnant body while he relaxed in the tub, the water taking some of the pressure on his pelvis away. When Monday came Derek wanted to stay at home with Spencer but Spencer wouldn't allow it because he would be home with him full time starting next week until after their child was born. After much debate Derek did end up going to work only after Spencer agreed to keep his phone on full volume and be careful when he had to move around. The week had gone by slowly for Derek but the team did the best they could to keep him distracted. Finally it came to be Derek's last day, the day before Christmas Eve, and he no longer had to worry about work. He couldn't be any happier.

Derek turns his head when he hears Spencer moan. Getting up off his chair he kneels down by Spencer's head and uses one of his hands to brush his thumb along his cheek, his other hand going to his bump. He smiles when he felt a rather large kick press against his palm. When he feels Spencer stirring and places a gentle kiss on his lips as Spencer blinks his eyes open. After a few seconds he responds to the kiss, putting in as much passion and love as he can. He only pulls away when the baby gives a sharp kick to his kidneys and he gasps in pain.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Derek greets his husband as he slowly sits up. Derek assists him then sits besides him. "How was your day? The little one treat you ok?"

Leaning his head on his husbands shoulder Spencer closes his eyes. "It was quiet for the most part," he says as he rubs his stomach, hoping to calm his child down. "Did some laundry then I crashed on the couch after a light lunch. Or I tried to at least. As soon as I sat down the baby started moving more so I couldn't get comfortable. Finally fell asleep at three. What time is it?"

Looking at the clock above his heard Derek says, "Almost seven. I would have been home sooner but Strauss needed me to do some last minute paperwork. But I'm done now Pretty Boy; I'm done with work until our child is at least a month old. She even offered me more time if needed. What are you in the mood to eat? I'm not letting you go to bed without eating."

When he heard Reid moan he turned his voice from playful to serious. "I mean it baby. You can't be skipping meals and I'm not going to let you. You think my mom is going to let you miss a meal when she gets here tomorrow? She's probably going to yell at me saying I haven't feed you enough."

"Do you have any idea how much weight I have gained during this pregnancy Derek? I feel like I'm triple my size and I just can't wait to get my body back. I'm sick of this." At the end of his rant Spencer feels tears slide down his cheeks and he lets them, not caring at all. His self-consciousness had only grown as the months progressed in the pregnancy. Up until his seventh month his doctor had told him he was on track with weight gain but on the low side. After his seventh month he was shocked to see the numbers grow and grow at each appointment and to learn that it was more than his doctor had expected him to gain. At this point, being close to full term, he just couldn't wait to fit into his own pants again, having been wearing maternity clothes since he was five months along.

He feels Derek's arms wrap around him and Spencer moves his head to rest on his shoulders. "I know, Pretty Boy, I know. You're doing so well though. You'll have your body back in no time. You're almost at the end baby. Pretty soon our little one will be with us and you'll be yourself in no time." He places a kiss on his forehead and rubs his back as he lets Spencer cry.

After some time Spencer stops and pulls away from Derek, wiping his eyes of any left over tears. Derek pushes some stray hair back as he asks his man, "Better?" When he sees Spencer nod his head he places another kiss to his forehead before moving to his lips. When they pull away Derek looks him in the eye again before saying, "So…what do you want for dinner?"

Spencer thinks for a while before saying his answer. "Grilled cheese…with tomato soup." Derek pats his knee and gets off the couch heading towards the kitchen. He stops when he hears Spencer say his name. "Can you help me up? I have to use the bathroom?"

"Of course baby." He walks back over towards the couch and sits besides Spencer once again. He places Spencer's arm around his neck and wraps one of his own arms around Spencer's lower back. "On three ok? One, two, three," and they raise together Spencer moving his free hand to his lower back where Derek's lay. When he's steady on his feet he nods his head and Derek lets go.

"This is getting ridiculous," he hears Reid mumble as he waddles away towards the bathroom.

"It'll be over soon Pretty Boy," he calls out as he reaches for the frying pan. "Not much longer until our little one is here."

Neither of them realized how true those words would turn out to be.

-CM-

**Hope you guys liked this first chapter. To be honest, I didn't expect this to be longer than one chapter but I think it'll be at least 3. I'm in the middle or writing papers for school, and I'm also working on a new Revelations story, so I don't know when this will be next updated. Please be patient as I will try to make it quick but I can't promise anything. I'm hoping to have it done by Christmas. Please review, they really do help my writing and give me ideas. Take care guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Eve: 10am**

Derek woke with a start, momentarily disoriented as he tried to figure out what had woken him up. Looking to his left he could see that Spencer was still, thankfully, asleep and their child seemed to be as well since Derek didn't feel a kick when he placed his hand on his husband's expanded abdomen. After they had eaten dinner they decided to call it an early night and made their way to their bedroom, enjoying each other's company, happy that they could spend the night together. Derek had been working many late nights to finish all necessary paperwork before he went on leave and by the time he came home Spencer had already been sound asleep, whether in their bed or the couch in the living room. Happy that Spencer was still deep in sleep he carefully gets out of bed and places a gentle kiss on the back of his head before he walks out of the bedroom.

Just as he reaches the hallway he hears the sound that had woken him up: knocking on his front door. He walks over and points his finger at Clooney who was about to get up and start barking. He unlocks the door and is surprised as to who he finds and remains speechless for a while. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Fran smiles as she lets herself into the house, placing her luggage on the ground while Derek closes the front door. "Come on now, baby, you were expecting me. I told you I was coming."

"I know Mom," he replies as he hugs her tightly. "Not until later tonight though. I thought your flight was coming in at 6:30?"

Clooney chooses this moment to get up and greet their new houseguest. Fran reaches down to give him attention, scratching behind his ears until he seems content. "I called my airline to see if I could change it. There's a storm coming that could dump some heavy snow and I wanted to be here. Thankfully there was an opening on a flight earlier."

Derek takes a moment to open up the blinds and sees the sky covered by light grey clouds and some flurries coming down. "I was hoping to have a white Christmas; now it looks like we will," he says happily. He turns to face his mother again, a large smile plastered on his face as he asks her, "Can I get you anything to eat or drink? I just woke up and Spencer is still sleeping."

"I'll have a cup of tea if it isn't too much trouble honey." Together the two adults walk into the kitchen and Fran takes a seat in one of the chairs from the kitchen island. As Derek sets about making his mother's tea she realizes Clooney didn't follow them in. "Where did Clooney go?"

As Derek brings the warm mug to his mother he takes the seat next to her. "He's probably in the bedroom with Spencer. I'd come home some nights and find him in my spot curled up right next to him, like he's protecting him or something. He's always by his side, never likes to leave him alone. Spencer's been home by himself for the past week, week and a half and he told me Clooney never left his side. Clooney's been doing it since Spence entered his fourth month when he started showing." He grabs a container containing some blueberry muffins and offers some to his mother, grabbing some for him to eat while they talked. "Knowing Clooney is so protective of him gave me some peace of mind while I was at work, that he would watch out for him. Silly, I know, because he's a dog and can't help him much if he needs it but it did."

Placing her cup down Fran says, "It's not Derek, it's some sort of company. How has Spencer been handling the pregnancy? I bet you two are getting anxious now with his due date being so close. That's how I felt with you and your sisters."

Derek sighs as closes his eyes, debating on what to tell his mother. She, too, was extremely shocked when Derek had told her the news of Spencer's pregnancy but was ecstatic to hear of her pending grandchild. He decides to tell her everything about the past few months. "He was shocked, both of us were, but we came to adjust. We read everything we could find, even if the information mainly related to female pregnancies. We had some small scares here and there: he would get slightly dizzy, lose of balance to the point he would have hit the floor if someone on the team or I hadn't been there to catch him. It's been a little harder now because he's confined to bed rest…or couch rest, wherever he can fall asleep. He's had some small moments of panic, saying how he can't do this and he won't be a good father and all that stuff but I've always managed to calm him down. Right now he's really freaking out abut how much weight he's gained; just last night he had a break down when I asked him what he wanted for dinner, saying how he was three times his size and how sick of it he is. I'm trying to stay strong for him but it's hard because I know how self-conscious he is about himself and his self-presence."

Derek feels tears sliding down his face but doesn't wipe them away. He hadn't been able to tell anyone how he was handing the pregnancy; everyone just wanted to know how Spence was doing. He feels a hand on top of his and looking up he sees his mother looking right at him. "I know it's difficult baby, your father felt the same way when I was caring you and your sisters," she starts off, never letting her eye contact stray from her son. "You are doing the right thing, making sure he is taking care of himself and the baby and being there for him when he has his moments. I can't even tell you how many times I broke out crying for no reason and all your dad did was hold me tight. He thought it wasn't what he should do but he couldn't think of anything else to do. It may seem small to you but all the small things count: the hugs, the kisses, being there for him if he needs to talk or cry or just needs comfort. I've been talking to him, Derek, and he never stops talking about how amazing you have been. You are doing everything you can for him and he appreciates it." She uses her other hand to wipe away the tears from her son's eyes and then places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You really have been amazing Derek," a soft voice startles them out of their silence. Neither or them had noticed that Spencer was now in the kitchen with them, Clooney right by his side. Spencer waddles over and he places a gentle but loving kiss on Derek's lips, deepening it slightly when Derek places on of his hands around his bump. They pull away from each other a few moments later, Spencer placing one of his hands over Derek's and looking him right in his eyes like his mother had moments ago. "I can't thank you enough for everything. The love, support, making sure I was eating even if I didn't want to, drinking enough water and resting when I was becoming stressed out. As much as I panic about everything I know we'll be ok because I have you by my side. I'm sorry if I've been a little more difficult than usual; I'd blame the hormones but it could just be my stubborn self, but I really can't thank you for everything you've done for me and the baby. You're going to be an amazing dad."

Derek pulls Spencer back to him as best he can and places another kiss onto his lips. "So will you baby boy. Everything is going to be fine. C'mon, get off your feet before your doctor yells at me for not following her instructions." Derek gets off his chair and walks with Spencer into the living room where they have the recliner that was from Spencer's old apartment.

After being seated and given a blanket Spencer asks, "Now what's for breakfast? We're hungry," as he places a hand over his bump, wincing slightly when he feels a kick.

Laughing Derek kisses his forehead. "Whatever you two want Pretty Boy. Tell me and I'll make it for you while the two of you relax."

After telling Derek what he wanted Spencer was left sitting in the recliner with control of the remote and Clooney not too far away from him. He had been watching TV when he felt an odd and rather painful twinge. He hissed quietly, not wanting to alert Derek or his mom, placing the heal of his hand against his abdomen where he felt the pain. It lasted less than a minute and then disappeared, leaving him to believe it was just a Braxton hicks contraction. He didn't have anymore of the practice contractions when Derek returned with his strawberry pancakes with whipped cream and milk five minutes later so Spencer didn't say anything. He relaxed with Derek, Fran and Clooney while the watch morning TV and enjoying the day spent with those who he loved and loved him back.

-CM-

**Christmas Eve: 8PM**

The day was spent quietly indoors. The snow had started to come down heavily from the sky and stuck to the ground, making Derek go outside to lay salt down and even shovel some. Fran had spent some personal time with Spencer: talking about anything he wanted to talk about, ask any questions he had and Fran offered some advice and encouragement when he started to get down on himself. Derek would bring Spencer anything he wanted whether it be a book or food, and when he wanted to relax in the tub Derek set it up for him, placing the bubbles he loved so much. After the bath they moved to the living room where Fran was watching The Polar Express on DVD. Spencer was so engrossed in the movie he never noticed that Derek had placed his feet in his lap and was now massaging his sore and swollen feet. He sighs quietly and after a while he feels himself start to fall asleep…that is until another odd and painful twinge made its presence known. He gasps quietly and rubs his side, hoping to not let Derek notice.

Spencer had never told Derek or his mom of the one he felt this morning, nor the one he felt shortly after they had lunch. He didn't think they could be anything more that practice contractions: they were too infrequent and the pain wasn't bad enough for it to be labor. He wasn't due for another three and half weeks anyway; he still had time. He places his hand on his bump and rubs it vigorously, hoping the pain would go away. When it finally did about a minute later he looks up and sees Derek and his mother looking at him.

"Everything ok, Pretty Boy?" Derek asks, his hands still on Spencer's feet but not doing anything. He has a deep look of concern on his face but stays where he is on the couch. Spencer takes a deep breath and says, "Yea I'm fine Derek. Just some practice contractions is all, nothing to worry about. Really I'm fine," he adds in when he sees Derek's eyes widen at the word 'contractions'.

Fran gets up from her seat and goes to Spencer's side placing a hand gently on his bump. "Are you sure Spencer? Have you felt anymore before this one?" she asks. She may be on vacation but the caring instincts she felt not only as a mom but a nurse as well broke out without her even thinking.

Spencer thinks about lying but he knows he wouldn't be able to get Derek and his mom to believe it. "I felt a small one this morning at breakfast and then another one when we were eating lunch. They were hours apart and the pain wasn't intense. I think the little one is just getting too much excitement with the holidays and having grandma here."

Both Derek and Fran looked unconvinced. "Should I call your doctor baby boy? I don't want anything to go wrong and I know you don't either. Should we bring you to the hospital?"

Shaking his head Spencer pulls his feet off of Derek's lap and onto the floor. "I'm fine Derek, I promise. I think I'll just head to bed. I think we're both tired." Derek gets off the couch to help his husband up, his mother right beside them.

Fran hugs Spencer when he gets steady on his feet. "Sleep well Spencer. We'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Fran," he says and he, Derek and Clooney make their way to their bedroom. Derek makes sure Spencer is settled in bed and places a kiss on his forehead then his lips. "You'll wake me if anything feels off right?" Derek asks as he places a hand on his husband's bump, smiling when he feels a kick. "Mom and I will be in the living room for a little while longer if you need anything."

Spencer rolls his eyes while saying, "Yes dear. We'll be fine, trust me. I'll scream if I need you and you're not here next to me. Now can you go please? I'm tired." As he closes his eyes and rests his head against his pillow he hears Derek laugh and then the soft sounds of his retreating footsteps. Easily Spencer falls asleep, his hand on his bump and Clooney right beside him.

-CM-

Spencer suddenly wakes up gasping in pain and clutching his abdomen. The pain takes his breath away and he can't help but gasp and try to breath around the gut-wrenching pain. It lasts longer than the practice contractions and Spencer can't help but start to panic. He couldn't be in labor; he wasn't due for a few more weeks! The pain stopped suddenly and Spencer greedily took in air. He glanced at the alarm clock in his bedside and saw it read 11:35pm and Derek wasn't with him in bed yet. He starts to call for him when he feels a wet sensation running down his legs; he pulls the sheets back and sees the wet stain spreading into the sheets on the mattress. Panting slightly he tries to get out of bed but stops when he feels a much stronger contraction come out of no where. When he gets his breath back he tries to call for Derek again when he feels and hand on his shoulder.

He turns and sees Derek staring right at him a look of concern plastered on his face. "Clooney ran out and started barking at Mom and me, he wouldn't stop until we followed him. Pretty Boy, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath Spencer faces Derek and stares at him, his eyes showing some fear and uncertainty. "My water just broke and I've had some strong contractions. Derek, the baby is coming!"

-CM-

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I am so sorry for the long delay but school papers took over my life along with work and I had no motivation for the longest time! The next chapter won't take me a month to get up I promise!**

**Now I still haven't decided what they'll have, and I have no idea still so give me some ideas: should Spencer have a boy or a girl? Give me some name suggestions too, I'll need them. Thank you guys for all of your support, it's greatly appreciated! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again sorry for the delay. Few warnings before the story starts. One: Reid is not having a C-section but I promise the birth will NOT be graphic. Two: I am not a nurse so all information relating to the birth could be slightly off; I'm using the Internet for most of it or from what I remember learning in Child Development back in high school. Three: curse words will be present but nothing major. Thank you all for the gender and name suggestions, but I went with a different name I found while reading a story from author cr8zymommy, specifically from her story titled **_**Coming Home. **_**She has really good stories so check her out. Enjoy and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

-CM-

Derek froze when Spencer spoke, unable to comprehend what he had just said. The baby was coming? Now? No, it couldn't be; the baby still had a few weeks left! Yet even as Spencer screamed Derek still couldn't believe that their child was coming, now, when they weren't ready at all. The snowstorm had only intensified in the last couple of hours leaving their cars buried under nearly 2 feet of snow. There was no way Derek would be able to get the cars unburied, warmed up, keep Clooney back and comfort Spencer all by himself; there was just no way he could! All of a sudden he remembered something: it wasn't just him and Spencer and Clooney in the house.

"MOM!" he screams as he rushes to put his boots on. When his mom walks in he starts talking without looking at her. "Spencer's in labor, his water broke and he's having contractions. I need you to sit with him while I get the car cleared off and warmed up." After his boots get on he sits by Spencer's side and pushes back some sweaty hair. "Baby Boy I'll be right back ok? We'll get you to the hospital in no time; just stay calm and breath, my mom will be right here with you." He places a kiss on his forehead before he leaves the room.

Fran rushes over to Spencer's side. "How are you doing Spencer?" He gives her a small smile before he closes his eyes tightly and mumbles in pain. "Breath Spencer, you have to keep breathing. I know it hurts but it'll pass." As Fran says this she starts rubbing soothing circles on his back until she feels the tension leave momentarily. "There you go Spencer, you're doing great." She can't help but laugh when she hears a small chuckle come from her son's husband. "How far apart was this contraction from the last one?" she asks when it seems Spencer has caught his breath.

"Barley two minutes," he says while trying to push himself up into a sitting position. With help from Fran Spencer manages to sit up just in time for another contraction to hit, making him gasp and place the heal of his hand on the side of his stomach hoping it'll help ease the pain. He feels a hand push his head onto someone's shoulder, another hand on his lower back rubbing circles once again and he can't help but let out a moan and some tears. Spencer is so focused on just getting through the pain he doesn't hear the front door open or Fran yelling at Derek to get into the bedroom now.

Derek runs back in to see Spencer yet again in pain and his mother comforting him. He runs over to his husband while saying to his mother, "The car's ready, let's get him to the hospital." Both men look at her when she says, "Derek, there's no time."

Stunned Derek asks, "What do you mean there's no time?"

Fran pulls at Derek's hand and makes him sit next to Spencer when his contraction passes. While she gets up she explains. "His contractions are constant; if we start driving he'll have the baby in the car which isn't ideal in the best of weather, much less when there's a snowstorm happening outside. Derek you will stay here and keep him as calm as possible while I call his doctor, 911 and then gather the supplies needed. I think within the next half hour we'll have a baby."

Fran leaves the room, gathering the needed supplies, while Derek tries to comfort Spencer as best as possible, who was panicking. "Baby, Spencer, look at me, look right at me." When he sees Spencer looking at him Derek continues. "Everything is going to be ok. My mom is a nurse, she's done this before, she knows what she's doing. Besides our doctor I can't imagine anyone else more qualified to help us. Everything is going to be ok alright?" When Spencer gives a quick nod of his head, Derek smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Listen baby, I'm gonna have to pull your pants and boxers down ok? Everything is gonna be ok."

Slowly Derek manages to strip Spencer's clothes, stopping to comfort him when another contraction hits. Eventually Spencer is naked from the waste down, lying on the dry side of the bed with Derek sitting behind him. "We're gonna have to get new sheets…new blankets and…a new mattress…" Spencer pants after another contraction passes. They were now constant, giving Spencer no time in between them to catch his breath and more painful than he ever thought possible. "Ah, god damit!" he screams when a stronger one hits, bringing a new form of discomfort. "I- I think I need to push," he cries.

"Hold on baby, hold on," Derek says, grabbing his hand and squeezing tightly. "MOM!" he screams again as the hold Spencer had on his tightens and his eyes shut tightly. Just then Fran comes running in with many materials and supplies in hand.

"I called Spencer's doctor and she'll meet us at the hospital. The ambulance will be here soon, I called them first," she says as she lays out everything she had gone to collect. Placing a double set of gloves on she says, "All right Spencer, can you part your legs for me?" while she places a towel over his legs providing some privacy. After that is done she does the initial exam. "Alright Spencer I can feel the head, this little one is coming soon. On your next contraction I want you to take a deep breath and hold it while I count to 10, ok? Everything is going to be fine Spencer." She looks up to lock eyes with her son. "Derek while he pushes you support his back and keep encouraging him. Can you do that for me son?" When she sees him nod she hands him a wet damp towel. "Place this on his forehead, it'll help him."

Derek just places it on his head when Spencer lets out a fierce scream. "I- I need t-to push!" he screams, the hand held in Derek's squeezing so hard Derek is sure he's losing circulation.

"Then go ahead Spencer, go ahead and push! We have you son, we're here!" Fran excitedly says, placing her hands at the ready. Derek, meanwhile, sits up slightly to give Spencer more room while counting down. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9 and 10." Spencer gasps at the end, leaning heavily against Derek. He kisses his cheek while saying, "That's it baby boy, that's it. Keep it up, you're doing great baby."

Fran looks up, trying to make eye contact with Spencer. "That was really good Spencer, that was good. Do a few more like that and your baby will be here."

Spencer opens his eyes and glares a Derek. "I hate you," he snarls before screaming again with the force of the contraction and discomfort. "So much," he finishes after another round of pushing. He feels Derek's lips on his head and hears him say, "I love you too, Pretty Boy," before he starts pushing yet again.

Three more rounds of pushing later both men hear Fran say, "I have the head. Give me another good push Spencer. You can do it Spencer, you're doing so well."

Derek feels Spencer shake his head and hears him say, "I can't. I can't anymore. I'm so tired. I can't do this, I'm not strong enough."

Derek focuses all his attention on Spencer, not noticing the paramedics coming into the room. "Pretty Boy yes you can. You are strong enough to do this. Look at everything you've overcome: you beat Hankle, you beat addiction, you didn't stop working when you were shot in the knee or when something else was in your way. You beat the bullies of your childhood, you beat your bastard father leaving you; you have beat so many thing Pretty Boy. You proved to everyone you are stronger than you look and I know you're strong enough to bring our child into this world. You are so strong Spencer and I am so proud of you." He kisses him on the head again while saying, "I love you so much. You can do this."

They both look up when a new voice speaks. "You can do this Spencer. My name is Mark and the lady over there is Misty. We're paramedics and we're here to help you. You're almost there, just a few more pushes and your child will be here." More encouragements are heard from Fran and Misty but Spencer focuses on the voice of his husband. "You can do this baby boy. C'mon push."

With renewed confidence, encouragement and support Spencer settles down and starts pushing again. After two more pushes the head was clear, Fran and Misty working to clear the baby's airway while Mark wipes Spencer's forehead and Morgan keeps encouraging him. Shortly after the baby's airway is clear and after one final push Spencer feels the pressure disappear and the sound of a newborn baby's cry fills the room. Mark leave Spencer's side to assist Misty and Fran while Morgan places gentle but loving kisses all over his husband's face while saying, "You did it Spence, you did it. Our child is here!"

Spencer's about to speak when he hears Misty say, "Time of birth: 12:13 AM. Date of birth: December 25. Congratulations you two, you have a beautiful daughter born on Christmas morning." She then walks over with the baby wrapped in a warm blanket. Very gently she places the newborn baby into Spencer's shaking arms. "Alright Spencer we're going to get you cleaned up and then to the hospital. You and the baby need to be looked at since you were diagnosed with preeclampsia, ok?" Spencer shakes his head slowly, looking back down at his beautiful daughter.

Misty turns her attention to Derek. "I know he's tired but keep him awake for us alright? We have to monitor his blood pressure to make sure it doesn't jump too high. We'll be moving soon, Mark went to go get the stretcher." With that said she leaves to assist Fran.

Derek looks down at the bundle in Spencer's arm. "Well hey there little one. You sure surprised us, that's for sure. We weren't expecting you until the New Year, but we're so happy you're here now." He looks up and locks eyes with Spencer. "I am so proud of you Pretty Boy. You did fantastic. You brought our little girl into the world. Thank you." He leans down and kisses Spencer on the lips.

When they break apart Spencer gives a tired but happy smile. "I love you too," he says softly. No more can be said after that. The paramedics come rolling in with the stretcher, Spencer hands the baby to Fran while the paramedics and Derek help Spencer onto the stretcher. While they strap him in Derek grabs the hospital bags and his phone, meeting the medics at the front door where they're placing warm blankets around Spencer and the baby. Fran grabs her son's hand before he can walk out the door. "I'll meet you guys there later," she says. "I'll clean up things here and meet you there later in the morning. Both of you will need rest and quiet for a bit and some bonding time with your daughter."

Derek quickly kisses his mom on the cheek saying a quick, "Thank you", before he's running out the door to meet up with the paramedics. Fran watches from the doorway as the medics shut the doors and the ambulance disappears into the night. She closes the door and stands there, staring at the ground, still amazed at the fact she had helped deliver her granddaughter.

-CM-

**8am, Christmas Day: Hospital**

Derek sat by Spencer's bedside watching him sleep peacefully. They had had a few very busy hours since they arrived at the hospital around 12:30 that morning. As soon as they had arrived Spencer had been brought into the maternity ward and into a private room. His doctor was there along with a team of nurses ready to do whatever was necessary. The paramedics recited both Reid's vitals and details about the baby right after she had been born and once the paramedics had gotten Spencer into the bed, they said 'goodbye's and 'congratulation' wishes before they left. Some nurses started getting Spencer hooked up to fluids and taking his blood pressure while some nurses took care of the baby. Not long later the nurses declared the baby healthy and the only concern for Spencer was that his blood pressure was still slightly high, but the doctor said it did happen occasionally and medication could be prescribed to help it go down.

Spencer had stayed awake long enough to feed their daughter for the first time and for Derek and him to decide on a name. Many had been discussed and they finally decided on the one they felt fit best for their little girl. Not long after her first feed their daughter fell asleep, Spencer following closely after her, but Derek couldn't seem to shut his mind off. His mother had called for an update and they talked for a little bit before she wanted to go to bed. Derek had taken many photos, sent some to the team with the caption 'our Christmas gift came early this year.' No responses came right away but by 7am Garcia had called asking a thousand and one questions and saying she would be there later on in the day to meet the new member of the BAU family. The rest of the team had yet to respond but since it was still early and the holiday, Derek knew they would answer soon.

A little cry from the bassinet sounded and Derek got up rushing to his daughter's side. "Well hey there Baby Girl," he says as he picks her up carefully, one hand holding her cap covered head. "How are we doing this morning? Is it time for another feeding? Are you hungry?" When her cry only got louder he knew she was. He walked over to the little refrigerator in the room and opened it, grabbing one of the ready-made bottles the nurses had made for them and placed it in the microwave. "Just a few more seconds little one, then you'll have breakfast. Let's try to keep it down so Daddy can sleep." He grabs the bottle from the microwave, tests it on his wrist and then walks over to the rocking chair in the room and sits down.

"Here we go, let's have some breakfast." He places the bottle nipple in her mouth and she greedily takes it, sucking down the formula. "Yeah, there we go. Guess you were hungry, huh little one? You're our little miracle you know that? Daddy and I never thought we would be able to have a baby together. We sure were surprised when we found out you were on the way but we've been excited since we found out. You're perfect: with your black curly hair, your scrunched up nose that reminds me of your Daddy. You have my mouth and chin and your skin is the perfect mix between Daddy and I. We love you so much and you've only been here for a few hours, you're our world now." She finishes her bottle and Derek places her on his shoulder, patting her back softly but firmly until she burps. He kisses her forehead and smiles when he looks down to see her eyes open and locked onto him. "You're perfect, just like your Daddy."

"Just like her Papa too." Derek turns around to see Spencer awake and smiling.

Derek walks over to Spencer's bedside, leans down carefully and places a kiss on Spencer's lips. "Hey Baby Boy. Sleep well?" he asks as he places their daughter into his husband's waiting arms.

Spencer smiles as he looks down at his daughter. "As well as you can in a hospital bed. It's not all that comfortable but sleep is sleep. I still feel tired, and achy."

"The doctor said you would for a while. The good news is that your blood pressure is going down so we probably won't have to worry about any medications when we leave. You're doing well and so is she." Another kiss is exchanged before they hear a squeal of excitement coming from their door.

"Oh don't stop because of me boys," Garcia says as she walks in. She stops in her tracks when she sees the little bundle wrapped in Spencer's arms. "Oh boy wonder she's so beautiful! Do we have a name yet?"

"Yea do we?" Derek, Spencer and Garcia look to see the rest of the team waiting by the door.

"What are you all doing here? It's Christmas, you should be with your families celebrating," Spencer says from his spot in the bed.

JJ walks in with Henry by her side. "We are all a family Spence. Did you really think we'd wait to see the new addition to our big family?" She leans down and hugs him gently, lifting Henry up so he could do the same. "Ah Spence, she's so pretty. What do you think Henry? This is your new cousin."

Henry glances down to look at the baby. "Cute," he says quietly. "What her name Uncle Spence?"

"Yes can we please know the name of this cute little bundle of joy?" Garcia says excitedly. The rest of the team agrees, smiles on their faces as they wait anxiously.

Derek and Spencer look at each other before Derek says, "Everyone meet our daughter Mikayla Lynn Morgan born at 12:13 this morning." After the girls finished 'aww'ing he continued. "She weighed 8 pounds and 8 ounces when she was born and was 21 inches long."

"Can I hold her?" Garcia asks. Spencer nods his head and with Derek's help the exchange is made. "Well hello there little Mickayla! You sure are a pretty little girl. I can't believe how big she is."

Spencer laughs slightly. "I was too when they told me but at least it explains why I was so big. If you didn't know, you would have thought I was carrying twins."

Derek wraps an arm around Spencer's shoulders and places a kiss on his cheek. "You weren't big baby, you were perfect. And you did an amazing job with bringing her into the world." Another kiss, but this time on the lips and filled with love and passion. Spencer found one of his arms wrapping around Derek's neck and the kiss intensifying until Henry decided enough was enough.

"Ewe" he exclaims, covering his eyes with his hands. The adults laugh at Henry's exclamation and the red blush showing on Spencer's cheeks.

Mickayla is passed around to each person in the room, staying quiet through all of it. Derek and Spencer announce the godparents: JJ and Rossi, who gladly accept. Fran joins them later in the morning, sneaking in bagels and other breakfast foods for everyone, extra helpings passed to Spencer who ate them greatly. They spend some more time together, Mickayla had another feeding and changing but everyone, besides Fran, started to leave when Spencer started to yawn. They all say their goodbyes and promises to visit again.

Once alone Fran goes to Spencer and kisses his cheek. "You did fabulous Spencer."

He smiles while saying, "I wouldn't have made it through it without you Fran. You kept both of calm and helped us get Mickayla into the world safely. Thank you so much. She's lucky to have you as a grandmother."

"Do Sarah and Desiree know yet?" Derek asks. Fran nods her head while whipping some tears away. "I sent them pictures. They say congratulations and they'll be down here soon to come meet her."

Spencer smiles and is about to say something else when a yawn stops him. Fran smiles and says, "Why don't you get some sleep Spencer? It's been a rough day for you. Same for you Derek; you look like you haven't slept in days. I'll keep an eye on Mikayla for you guys."

"Thanks Mom, we appreciate it," Derek says as he cuddles into Spencer's side on the bed. Spencer places his head on Derek's chest, right over his heart, not caring that Fran and Derek were laughing at him. For the first time in a long time he was able to cuddle into Derek and he couldn't be happier. His eyes close and he feels Derek's head on top of his, his arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. Spencer tilts his head up and smiles when Derek places a kiss on his.

"I love you Pretty Boy," Spencer hears Derek say.

"I love you too Derek," he says before sleep overcomes him. Together the two men fall asleep easily in the comfort in each other's arms. Fran can't help but smile at seeing her son and son-in-law so happy together.

Mickayla chooses that moment to start crying and Fran rushes over to her. "You are one lucky girl," she says as she picks Mickayla up. "You have the best parents out there. Let me tell you about your Papa." The two females keep each other company while the two men slept peacefully. At the moment nothing could be more perfect.

-CM-

**Please review, I probably will have another chapter with Clooney's reaction but I'm not sure when it'll be coming out. Thank you again for the support, it's amazing. Hope you like the name I chose!**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's stay had been thankfully uneventful besides the constant stream of visitors. After the team had left on Christmas Day and Spencer and Derek had woken from their nap, Fran handed Mickayla back to Spencer and the three of them spent some quality time together, Fran taking more pictures that Garcia had earlier that morning. A specialist had come in later on to try and see if Spencer could breastfeed but after many failed attempts and tests were done, it was concluded that Spencer didn't have enough milk producing to feed Mickayla naturally. He was upset but not heartbroken at this news; he had done his research and found that many males who gave birth couldn't feed their child like that. "It makes it easier in a way," he had told Derek and Fran when the specialist walked away. "This way Derek can get up and feed her as well." After Mickayla had been brought up to the nursery for the night Spencer's doctor came back and was pleased that his blood pressure was dropping back into the normal range, Spencer and Derek sighing with relief as well.

Spencer started to get antsy sitting in bed so with Derek and Fran's help he did a couple of slow laps around the maternity floor. Once back in the bed Fran left for the night, one of Mickayla's blankets with her, and Derek tried to get Spencer to eat the food the staff had brought him but he refused. Derek ended up leaving for a bit to pick up some subs from their favorite sub shop, not making the nursing staff happy but it made Spencer much happier. Both of them fell asleep not long after they finished dinner, many loving endearments shared between the two of them, cuddling next to each other in the way they always slept.

The next morning Derek was up first and he let Spencer sleep, knowing how tired he was. Kissing his forehead he slipped out of bed and went in the search for coffee, hoping it would wake him up more than he was at the moment. Hospital beds were just not comfortable to sleep on, even if he did have his little space heater to share it with. He made two cups, knowing Spencer would be dying for a cup after not having any for nearly 8 months, and walked back to his room. When he walked in he saw Spencer was still asleep. Instead of going to the bed he went to the window in the room and looked outside. The snow had stopped falling earlier yesterday not long after they had gotten to the hospital. To Derek, who was used to the snow and loved it almost as much as he loved his family, the snow brought a smile to his face. Back when he was a kid he always thought snow made the city of Chicago more pretty, erasing any bad marks people tried to leave on it. Snow just made things prettier somehow.

He looked away from the window when he heard the sound of wheels and footsteps coming into the room. Turning around Derek saw one of the nurses come in with Mickayla, wrapped up in a blanket and a cap on her head. "How did she do last night?" he asks walking towards them, scooping her up from her makeshift bed.

The nurse smiles, saying, "She's the calmest newborn I've seen in a long time. She only cried when she needed to be fed or her diaper changed. We all love her up there, she's an angle. Someone will be by later to help you fill out the birth certificate." She looks away from Derek over to Spencer, who was still sleeping soundly. "Daddy all tuckered out still?"

Taking his eyes off of Mickayla for a second to look at Spencer he nods his head. "He hadn't been sleeping well the last couple of weeks since she was always moving around inside of him. Add in the stress of delivering at home and doing a few laps around the floor yesterday he's exhausted. Normally he's up and about by now but I don't think we'll be seeing that side of him for a little while."

Nodding her head the nurse says, "Probably not. Most that I've seen are usually in pain for a bit longer than females, especially if they didn't have a cesarean. He'll be sore for the next couple of weeks but he'll be himself in no time if he relaxes when his body tells him too. The more he rests the faster he'll heal. I'll leave you alone for now, don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Before leaving she takes a look in the fridge. "I'll prepare some more bottles for you guys, she'll be hungry soon."

Derek smiled as the nurse left, surprised at how much help they were receiving from them. Both he and Spencer knew how to prepare her bottles and could easily do it on their own, but for now he would take the help. He looks down at his daughter and sees her eyes are open. "Well good morning little miss sunshine," he says to her, sitting in the rocking chair. "How are we doing this morning?" He can't help but laugh lightly when Mickayla lets out a little coo. He lifts the cap off of her head and shakes his head. "I can't believe how much hair you have already. It's so soft, just like your Daddy's. You're going to take after him so much, I can see it already." He slips the cap back on just as he hears footsteps coming into the room and the sound of a camera clicking. Looking up he sees his mother and Garcia with a big smile on her face and phone in hand.

"So cute, Hot Chocolate, I couldn't resist," she says, walking over and hugging him carefully before grabbing Mickayla out of his hands. "Hello my gorgeous niece," she says, walking slowly around the room.

Derek gets up and walks over to his mother, hugging her tightly. "How did Clooney do with the blanket?" he asks her, taking a sip of his coffee.

Fran smiles as she says, "He did really good. He was curious at first, constantly smelling it, but he wasn't looking to hide it or take it from me. He followed me when I brought it into her room and he stayed right by the crib when I left it in there. His tail never stopping wagging. We have nothing to worry about when we get home." She looked up at her son and before he could say anything she spoke. "The mattress has been replaced and Garcia managed to find the exact same bedding you had. Everything is being picked up today so it will be set when you guys get home in a few days."

Derek sighs in relief, knowing he had to worry about one less thing. "Thanks Mom, you're the best. We greatly appreciate it."

"Anytime son," she says, embracing him in a hug. She looks over and sees Spencer laying in the bed, eyes closed and no signs of stress on his face. "He's still sleeping?" she asks as they let go of one another.

"Yea," he says, facing her once they let go. "He's still exhausted so I'm letting him sleep as much as he wants. I know he's hurting and all he'll take is Tylenol, which really doesn't do much. I just woke up myself about 45 minutes ago. I might wake him up soon; he hasn't eaten anything since last night and I know he needs the nutrients."

Fran nods her head, looking up at the clock on the wall. "It's 10:30 now. If he's not up by 11, we'll wake him up. I'll go get some food for you guys, he doesn't need this hospital food." Before Derek could warn her about what happened last night she walks out of the room, purse and car keys in hand. He walks over to where Garcia is with his daughter, smiling at watching the two of them interact.

"She's amazing Derek. Congratulations," she says. Derek places a kiss on her forehead and smiles down at some of the most important females in his life.

-CM-

Having to wake Spencer up was unnecessary. Just as Fran walked in with the food he slowly opened his eyes and shifted in bed, gasping slightly when his abdominal muscles complained. Derek came over to help him sit up and together the four adults ate, Mickayla back in her bed right next to them. Spencer let Derek feed Mickayla when she cried, but he insisted on burping and changing her. By the time that was done JJ, Will and Henry had stopped by for a visit. Fran and Garcia stayed with them while Derek helped Spencer take a quick shower even though Spencer insisted he could do it on his own. "I know you're in pain baby and I'm not going to let you fall on your pretty face," he told him when he protested the help. Spencer would never admit it but he was thankful for the help since he couldn't bend down to wash his legs without great pain, even sitting down in the little seat built in to the shower.

Derek helped him walk over to the rocking chair once they were done and they enjoyed the company they had. By then Hotch, Jack, Rossi and Emily were there smiling and laughing at whatever Fran had been telling them. Henry and Jack were sitting in one corner talking about what they had gotten from Santa for Christmas while everyone kept glancing over at Mickayla, laughing whenever she did something cute. Derek and Spencer just smiled and laughed when necessary holding hands and kissing each other. At one point Derek picked up Spencer's left hand and kissed the ring that was on his fourth finger and Spencer couldn't help but feel the love from his husband. They had each other, they had their team, and they had their own little family now. Neither of them could be happier.

-CM-

Two days later they found themselves getting ready to go home. Spencer's blood pressure had gone back into the normal range meaning he didn't have to take any medication and Mickayla was perfectly healthy. The nurses were gone for the moment, collecting Mickayla from the nursery and some paperwork, and Derek was with some other nurses who were inspecting the car seat to make sure it was installed properly. Spencer had managed to get changed into a pair of sweatpants and button up shirt with some help from Fran. For the moment he was sitting in his bed waiting for Mickayla to come in the room, her 'going home' outfit all set out next to him.

"You ready to get home Spencer?" Fran asks sitting in the chair next to him.

He smiles and nods his head while saying, "More than ready. I can't wait to have her home with us. I know Derek and I are in for a rough couple of months but I think we're ready."

Fran smiles as she kisses his cheek. "Don't forget you have me with you three for the next couple of days. We don't want you to stress yourself out. Ask for help if you need it even if you think it's a bother. I know how independent you are but until you're healed up don't be afraid to ask for anything. No matter what you are an amazing parent."

Spencer wipes away some tears, saying, "Thank you," just as a nurse comes in with Mickayla.

"Here we are sweetie. Here's your Daddy," she says excitedly handing Spencer his daughter. "Everything is all set. She was fed recently so she won't need a feeding for a little bit. I passed her Papa on the way in; he has her birth certificate and other papers. Once he comes in with the wheelchair you are all set to go. Oh, I also snuck some ready-made bottles in a bag that I gave to your husband."

Smiling widely Spencer manages to say, "Thank you, thank you so much. Not just for the bottles but for all your help during our stay. You really did help us a lot."

"That's my job. Sadly I have to go now. Take care everyone and best of luck with her. We'll miss her here." With a quick wave she walks out the door.

"She sure loves her job," Fran commented.

Spencer only nods his head, slowly placing Mickayla on the bed. "Time to get you ready to go home Mickayla!" Together Fran and Spencer get her dressed without her letting out a cry. Just as they finish Derek walks in with her carrier and a wheelchair for Spencer. "We all set here?" he asks, leaning down to kiss Spencer and his daughter.

"Yeah. Let's get home," Spencer says. Derek and Spencer get Mickayla settled into her carrier, buckling her in nice and tight with blankets off to the side for now. Fran grabs hold of the carrier while Derek helps Spencer into the wheelchair. Once settled they set off towards the elevator. Reaching the car Derek takes Mickayla and gets her buckled in then helps Spencer settle in the back with her. Fran gets in the passenger seat while Derek takes the driver's side. With a big smile on his face he drives away from the hospital, ready to start the next chapter in his life.

-CM-

The drive home was quick and quiet, no radio playing and little talking being done. All three adults were just happy to finally be going home and away from the hospital. Once they reached their home Derek pulled into the driveway and opened the garage with the remote control he had in the car. Confused Spencer gives his husband a questionable look since they never pulled directly into the garage.

"There's a lot of ice on the sidewalk and front step Spence," Derek says in response. "We need salt and since I haven't had the time to run out and get some I figured this was the safest option. The last thing I want to do is have to rush you back to the hospital for a busted knee right after you just got out. The neighbor has Clooney for right now so we can get settled then I'll go get him."

Spencer gives his husband a nod of approval as he parks the car and closes the garage door. He pulls back one of the blankets that covered Mickayla slightly and kisses her forehead. "We're home baby girl," he says in his baby-talk voice as Derek opens the other door. "This is where you get to stay with Daddy and Papa for a long time." He looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder and can't help but smile when he sees the gleam of joy Derek has all over his face. The two of them kiss quickly.

"Let's get the two of you inside shall we?" Derek asks. When Spencer nods Fran helps him up while Derek takes Mickayla and her carrier. They walk inside together to find the living room decorated with pink everywhere and banners saying 'It's a Girl!' all over the place.

"We should have never given Garcia a key," Spencer mumbles as he directs Fran towards the nursery. He opens the door and can't help but smile when Fran gasps and covers her mouth, happy tears collecting in her eyes.

"Oh, Derek, just like your room when you were a baby," she cries happily. She embraces Spencer in a hug and looks around the room, seeing the decals for Piglet, Rabbit, Tiger, Christopher Robin and Winnie-The-Pooh.

Derek smiles as he sets down the carrier to embrace his mom in a hug. "We wanted to keep it gender neutral and figured why not? Spencer wants her to have a love for books and Winnie-The-Pooh is a classic children's story collection. And I…I wanted to honor Dad, too. I remembered you telling me he suggested decorating my room like this so, in a way, she would feel connected with her Grandpa even though she'll never get to meet him."

Fran hugs her son tighter, letting the tears fall. "Thank you baby. That means so much to me. He would be so proud of you, of everything you've accomplished. You really are becoming just like him."

More would have been said if they didn't hear Spencer yawn and see him slowly sinking to the floor. Derek rushes over. "Baby, everything ok?" he asks, panic evident in his voice.

Spencer nods his head tiredly. "Yeah," he says before another yawn takes over. "I'm fine. Just tired. Still sore too."

Panic gone Derek loops one of Spencer's arms over his head. "Let's get you to bed then," he whispers in his ear as they start walking. "I'm sure we'll have some company coming over latter with gifts and food. You'll need your energy." When they reach the bedroom Derek pulls back the comforter and sheets and gently lays Spencer down, taking off his shoes and socks, and pulling the sheets back up. Derek kisses his forehead and says, "Get some sleep baby. Relax your mind and sleep. You did an amazing job these past few months; now it's my turn to help. I love you Baby Boy," before walking out the door and shutting it. Spencer falls asleep easily; grateful to be back home and in his own bed with the people he loved the most and who loved him back.

-CM-

Derek walks back towards the nursery and smiles when he sees Fran holding his daughter, her granddaughter, reading one of the many children's books they had collected. He stands there and just listens to his mother's voice remembering a time when she had read to him or the times when she would help him read when he was old enough. His daughter may not get to know her grandfather but at least she'd have an amazing grandmother to look up to. Slipping out his phone from his pocket, he takes a quick picture before walking into the room. "And what are we reading?" he asks quietly, noticing his daughter was sleeping.

His mother smiles as she says, "Oh, just one of the many adventures of Winnie-The-Pooh. I know Spencer probably read most, if not all of them, to her already but I needed my time to do it too." She hands Mickayla to her Papa and he places her in her crib, wrapping the blankets a little closer to her and kissing her forehead.

"Sleep tight my little angle," he whispers before leading his mother out of the room, a baby monitor in hand. "Thank you again for everything Mom," he says to her as they reach the kitchen, grabbing a cup from one of the cabinets and getting himself a drink. "I don't know I would have done everything without you, especially staying calm when she was born. You've been an amazing nurse, and you'll go back to work with an amazing story to tell your coworkers."

Fran helps herself to an apple. "It's no problem baby," she says before taking a bite. "It was an honor to actually be here for her birth, I thought I was going to miss it. Your sisters' say they'll try to get down here by the end of January but with their work it may not happen. You better send photos to them, and often."

"They already got one from me today," he tells her, taking out his phone and showing her the picture he had taken earlier. She laughs and smacks his arm playfully just as his phone rings. "One of them is it?" she asks, throwing out the apple core.

Derek takes a look and smiles. "No, someone worse than those two." He smiles at the mysterious look on her face as he answers his phone. "Hey Garcia, what's up sweet thing?"

Fran laughs slightly as she leaves the kitchen and heads back to the nursery. She walks in and goes towards the crib, leaning her arms against the railing and looking down at the sleeping infant. She did look so much like Derek did when he was an infant but she could see specks of Spencer mixed in as well. She was amazed at her skin color, a nice mix of Derek's dark skin and Spencer's lightness, and couldn't stop watching her. The way she would open her hands slowly and then close them, they way her nose would crinkle as if she was smelling something she didn't like, the way her legs would move for no apparent reason. She was adorable and she was in love.

She doesn't turn around when she hears footsteps at the door. "Garcia is bringing dinner over. She insisted the three of us relax while we can and not worry about cooking. She ordered baked ziti along with garlic sticks and mozzarella sticks." He walks in and smiles as he watches his daughter sleep away. "It's crazy to think she's finally here."

"You won't be saying that when you're up at 1am to feed her." The two of them laugh quietly before Derek speaks again. "I'm going to pick up Clooney and walk him around a few times, drain some his energy before he meets her. Can you keep an eye on them for the time being?"

She turns to face her son. "Of course, it's no trouble. I know where the bottles are," she says before he can speak again. "Go Derek, I got things under control here." She feels him kiss her on the cheek before he walks away.

-CM-

About 45 minutes later Derek walked into the garage with Clooney in tow. They had done four laps around the neighborhood until Derek started to get cold and Clooney showed signs of getting tired. Derek kept Clooney on the leash as he took a sip of water, wanting to maintain control god-forbid something happened during the introduction. Derek opened the door leading into the house and he immediately had to tug on the leash to control Clooney. "Mom?" he called as loudly as he dared, not wanting to wake Spencer or Mickayla if she was still asleep.

He hears his mom say, "In the living room," right before he hears Mickayla's little cry. "Is she ok?" he asks as he walks into the room, doing his best to control Clooney who was trying to run towards the baby.

"Just fine baby. She was just fed and now she just needs to be changed." Fran did a quick diaper change while Derek got Clooney to sit and wait. When Fran walked back in she asked him, "How do you want to do this?"

Looking around he thought to himself before deciding. "Let's place her in her carrier and I'll hold Clooney while you watch over her." Fran walks back into the nursery and grabs the carrier, gently placing Mickayla in it without buckling her. Very slowly Derek walks over with Clooney's leash tightly in his hands. Both adults could see Clooney was curious: his tail was wagging and his eyes were set on the baby and the carrier. Derek stopped him about a foot away from the carrier, Fran right next to it. "Clooney this is Mickayla. I need you to protect her like you protect Spencer and me. Can you do that for me buddy?" He lets his hold on the leash lighten so Clooney can get closer to her. They watch as he sniffs her feet, laugh when Mickayla kicks him in the nose but smile when he doesn't retaliate; he, instead, just sits down by the carrier, tail still wagging and looking up at Derek for approval.

"Like I said, we have nothing to worry about," Fran smirks as she keeps watch on both Clooney and Mickayla. Derek smiles as well, scratching Clooney under his chin. "No we don't. Good boy, Clooney."

The sound of his phone vibrating makes him get up off the floor. "Garcia's here," he says walking towards the door. When his mother gives him a weird look he shrugs it off. "I told her to text me when she got here so she didn't wake up Mickayla or Spencer. You have yet to see a cranky Spencer." He opens the door and can't help another smile coming on his face. "Baby Girl, you said you were bringing dinner over? What's all of this?"

Garcia barges her way into the house. "I did bring dinner sugar plum. I also brought some gifts over for all of you. Now where is Spencer? Oh, if you didn't know, your walkway is covered in ice, I nearly slipped three times."

Closing the door he sighs saying, "I know, I know. I'll take care of it soon. Spencer's still sleeping. Can you get the table set while I wake him up?" When Garcia gives him a thumbs up he walks towards their bedroom. He walks in to find Spencer spread out across the bed, head buried under the pillows, blankets pulled up over his head. He laughs as he sits on the bed placing a hand on his shoulder, shaking it slightly.

"C'mon Spence time to get up. Garcia came over and brought dinner. Baked ziti, garlic sticks and mozzarella sticks." When that doesn't get a response he adds in, "And coffee is being made as we speak." Laughter gets out of his mouth before he can stop it when Spencer starts moving after the word 'coffee' is out of his mouth. He helps Spencer sit up and rubs his back when Spencer leans his head on his shoulder.

He yawns as he says, "I'm never going to get caught up on sleep am I?" Derek chuckles and kisses him on the lips. "Probably not for a while, baby boy. I'd let you sleep longer but you need to get some food into you. And Garcia has gifts."

"Of course she does, when doesn't she?" Spencer asks as he lifts his head off of Derek's shoulder. Derek stands and helps Spencer stand as well and they both made their way slowly to the dinning room.

Right before they join Fran and Garcia, the couple embrace in a hug and kiss again. "I love you," they both say at the same time. Laughing they walk into the room, ready to enjoy their first meal at home with their daughter and extended family.

-CM-

**Hope you guys liked this. More short stories will be coming along but I can't say when. This chapter got done so quickly because I have nothing to do at work besides try to stay warm. I want to write some one-shot stories based off their family so if you have any suggestions send them to me. I have some in mind but I'm open to suggestions. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
